Cuando la llama y la brisa se encontraron
by Noel Amicitia I
Summary: El momento en el que un pacto de amor sincero dió comienzo


**Cuando la llama y la brisa se encontraron**

"_**Muchos os preguntáis: "¿cómo os conocisteis?" A lo que yo les suelo contestar: "Pareciera que estuviera escrito". Esto no es más que una de las mil historias que os podría contar, pero escuchadme con atención, la de hoy, es para mí de las más importantes de todas, a partir de aquí, se definió mi futuro y mis futuras acciones."**_

_**Charlas de Taberna, Noel Amicitia I **_

_**14 de Febrero del año 59 ACS (Antes de la Conquista de Stumland)**_

"**Corría el lúgubre aire que rodeaba a la vieja Amberia, ciudad capital del Reino del Norte. La pobreza emanaba de su barrio bajo, cada vez más extendido debido a la alta subida de impuestos procurada por, cómo no, Iago, el Alto Senador Real, mano derecha de Mundus Amicitia XIII y como sugiere el mismo título, monarca actual de lo que ahora conocéis como Stumland. Mas toda esta palabrería era para situarnos, los hechos transcurren en el barrio viejo, donde se hallaba una muchacha de hermosos y extraño de ver cabellos rojos trabajando en su granja familiar arreglada después del intento de incendio provocado por mercenarios magos contratados por una "misteriosa" mano en las sombras hace un año y medio. No tardó mucho en dejar acabada la faena, arar la tierra y prepararla para la siguiente cosecha, era pan comido para ella, mas una vez acabó, cogió su libro de fantasía y como enfrascada en otro mundo prosiguió la lectura por donde lo había dejado, sentándose en la pequeña valla de madera esperando a alguien. Varios minutos después apareció una figura encapuchada."**

Llegas tarde, ¿lo sabías? Pensaba que a los nobles os enseñaban a respetar los horarios en las audiencias. **– Comentó la muchacha pelirroja casi sin apartar la vista del libro.**

¡Eh! Lo siento mucho de veras, ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado salir del castillo sin que sospechara nadie ni tener una escolta que me atosigue. **– Comentó el joven encapuchado. –** Además, he ido a entregar una carta y te he traído un regalo. **– Añadió sacando un pequeño paquete bajo la capucha acercándoselo.**

¿Sigues sin tener respuesta de Alystair? Ya llevas lo menos unas setenta cartas más o menos, ¿le habrá pasado algo? El muy cerdo desapareció sin despedirse, ¡cuando le vea le voy a dar un coscorrón**! – Exclamó de forma explosiva la joven quien cogía a su vez el paquete y lo abría. Una vez abierto la expresión de su rostro denotaba una sorpresa fuera de lo común, como si algo inesperado hubiera ocurrido. -** ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? Se suponía que habían quemado todos los libros de la librería y que éste era el último que me faltaba por leerme después de este que estoy acabando. **– Decía la joven de forma perpleja.**

No todos se quemaron, en palacio tengo mi pequeña biblioteca privada, y bueno te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que este libro era el único que te faltaba, así que te lo regalo, es para ti. **– Decía el joven en un tono calmo y alegre casi risueño, sabía que ese regalo le encantaría.**

Eres un encanto Noel, pero…no tengo nada para ti a cambio. **– Decía un poco apenada la joven, al ver su situación tal como estaba.**

No quiero nada, solo quiero que vayamos a dar una vuelta, si no te pillo ocupada con los quehaceres de tu granja. **– Comentó el joven extendiendo su mano hacia ella.**

Qué elocuente y educado. **– Decía burlona con una sonora carcajada. –** Estaré encantada. **– Dijo cogiendo la mano del joven.**

Muy bien, me muero por enseñarte un sitio que **descubrí – Decía el chico bastante nervioso. –** Seguro que te encanta, incluso podrías leer allí. **– Añadió antes de ponerse en camino hacia el bosque.**

"**Y anduvieron bastante a través del bosque, el joven una vez fuera de la vista de ojos curiosos, se quitó la capucha dejando ver su característico pelo azabache y su peculiar ojo dorado el cual era símbolo de su linaje de sangre por parte de madre. La joven miraba confusa el camino a través del bosque hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un enorme claro bañado con la tenue luz del sol, eso hizo brillar los refulgentes rubíes que eran sus ojos que casi parecía que estuviera en llamas de la emoción de ver aquel paraje en medio del bosque, casi era paradisíaco."**

Ya hemos llegado. **– Dijo el joven haciendo un ademán para que ella se adelantase. -** ¿Qué te parece?

N-no tengo palabras Noel, ¿cómo encontraste este sitio? **– Decía casi atónita.**

Casi diría que por casualidad, me escaqueé del entrenamiento y de todas esas aburridas reuniones y consejos de guerra y me encontré con esto**. – Explicaba Noel relatándolo como una historieta increíble. – **Ahora…se puede convertir en nuestro sitio, solo para nosotros dos…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir? **– Preguntó perpleja ante esa petición.**

Yo…Romina, me gustaría que pasásemos más tiempo juntos…quiero decir ya no como amigos…sino como algo más, como una pareja. Te quiero…Romina. **– Noel comenzó a ruborizarse como un tomate hasta adquirir casi el color del pelo de Romina.**

Espera Noel…espera…yo…también pero…no va a funcionar. **– Romina estaba ruborizada pero su cara tenía una expresión de tristeza. –** Tú eres…el príncipe, yo soy una campesina, nadie lo vería bien…yo me casaré con alguien de mi estatus social o me quedaré sola, se valerme sola en mi granja ayudando a mi familia. Pertenecemos a dos mundos totalmente diferentes no podemos mezclarlo.

Dejaré el trono…viviré como un campesino si hace falta. **– Clamaba Noel intentando convencerla.**

¡He dicho que no! **– Dijo ella quebrando su voz en casi en lágrimas. -** ¡Búscate a otra y vivamos alejados! ¿Vale? Será lo mejor. **– Diciendo esto último intentó alejarse, pero una mano la agarraba fuertemente. -** ¡Suéltame Noel!

Romina, tu…eres mucho más que una campesina, tú me has demostrado que se puede tener un corazón noble sin ser de sangre real. Contigo, he sentido cosas con las que solo podía leer en los libros, contigo, solo contigo la palabra amor cobraba sentido, eres como una llama que se mueve con el viento sin apagarse, tú te convertiste sin darte cuenta en la luz de mi vida. Y si tengo que renunciar a mi derecho a la corona para demostrártelo, que así sea. **– Sentenció Noel con más convicción de la que jamás había hecho gala. –** Sé que casi me cargo tu huerto, he tropezado en estiércol, nos hemos reído juntos, me robaste las mantas cuando fuimos a ver la nieve dejándome pasar frío. Y a pesar de todos esos enfados que tuviste por la granja y que casi me dejas al borde la hipotermia, supe que eras la mujer que quería en mi vida.

Oh…Noel… **\- Dijo escapándose una carcajada. –** Tu siempre sacándole el lado positivo a todo…que tonto eres.

Bueno por mí puedo ser tu tonto todo lo que quieras siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos…cuidaré de ti y no dejaré que nada nos separe nunca. **– Dijo Noel con aplomo.**

Está bien, pero si incumples te daré una paliza que te va a faltar Amberia para correr, ¿queda claro? **– Decía Romina con el típico tono de broma, aunque conociéndola era capaz de correr medio continente solo para dar un coscorrón.**

Por mi perfecto, adoro que me des un coscorrón. **– Dijo Noel acercándose a Romina.**

Si esa es tu forma de decir te quiero vamos mal ¿eh? Es broma, yo también te quiero Noel. **– Dijo paulatinamente Romina acercándose a Noel.**

"**Una vez estaban pegados el uno al otro se prometieron entregarse el uno al otro hasta el final de sus días sellando la promesa de amarse con el símbolo de amor más puro y más simple que el de un sencillo beso sellando los labios y los corazones de los dos jóvenes para toda la eternidad. Mas no sabían que les deparaba el aciago y caprichoso destino, pero eso, es otra historia que será relatada en otro momento y otro lugar."**


End file.
